Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high-precision dispenser nozzle and, more particularly, to a dispenser nozzle for high pressure injection, of which injection pressure and efficiency are largely improved and the product lifespan is increased.
Background Art
As is generally known, a high-precision dispenser is a device for injecting a predetermined liquid to be dispensed by a predetermined amount through a nozzle so as to precisely apply a set amount of the liquid to a corresponding position of a target object, and typically used to carry out coating or joining of a predetermined portion in a precision industry field such as the manufacturing of semiconductor devices, mobile phones and the like.
Hereinafter, a structure of a typical dispenser will be reviewed with reference to the accompanying drawings.
Referring to FIG. 1, a dispenser includes a driving part 10, a coupling part 20 mounted on the bottom surface of the driving part 10, a nozzle part 30 mounted at the lower portion of the coupling part 20, and a syringe part 40 mounted on a side surface of the coupling part 20.
Further, a tappet 50, which carries out vibrational back and forth motion, is provided to the lower end of the driving part 10 so as to be exposed, wherein the tappet 50 is formed to be inserted into an introduction hole 21 of the coupling part 20 through a centering piece 12 and a sealing member 15.
Meanwhile, the coupling part 20 includes the introduction hole 21, into which the tappet 50 of the driving part 10 is inserted, a coupling portion 23, which is formed on the bottom surface thereof so as to be provided and coupled with the nozzle part 30, and a mounting hole 22, which is formed at one side so as to be provided and coupled with the syringe part 40.
In addition, the coupling part 20 has structure, in which liquid to be dispensed, which is supplied through the syringe part 40, is introduced into the introduction hole 21.
Referring to FIG. 2, the nozzle part 30 includes a guidance 31, which is inserted into the coupling portion 23 of the coupling part 20 through an O-ring 34, a nozzle 32, which is inserted and provided into the bottom surface of the guidance 31, and a cover portion 33 for covering the guidance 31 and the nozzle 32 and fixedly coupled with the coupling portion 23 of the coupling part 20.
the nozzle has a funnel-shaped accommodation part 32a formed in the center thereof, and an injection hole 32b formed in the center of the funnel-shaped accommodation part 32a such that the liquid to be dispensed is discharged and injected through the injection hole 32b. 
The operations of the dispenser described as above will be reviewed hereinafter.
First, as predetermined power (pulse wave forms) is applied to a vibration means 11 in the driving part 10 so as to operate the driving part 10, the vibration means 11 is driven so that the tappet 50 vibrates in association with the vibration means 11.
Meanwhile, the syringe part 40, which is filled with the liquid to be dispensed, is provided to the mounting hole 22 of the coupling part 20. Then, the liquid to be dispensed is introduced into the introduction hole 21 of the coupling part 20 and accommodated in the accommodation part 32a of the first space part 35 of the guidance 31, which is penetrated by the tappet 50.
Herein, the liquid to be dispensed is not discharged to the outside through the injection hole 32b of the nozzle 32, because the diameter of the injection hole 32b is very fine and the liquid to be dispensed has a predetermined level of viscoelasticity and thus is not leaked to the outside by gravity.
In this state, if the tappet 50 instantly moves downwards and the leading end portion 50a thereof comes into contact with the surface of the accommodation part 32a, as shown in FIG. 3a, by the above-mentioned operation of the vibration means 11, then the liquid to be dispensed A, which stays in the accommodation part 32a, is injected to the outside through the injection hole 32b. 
However, in the discharging injection of the liquid to be dispensed A as above, there have been the demand and necessity of increasing the injection pressure of the liquid to be dispensed A recently.
The components of the liquid to be dispensed may be varied according to the purpose to be carried out and, in the case of epoxy use, even higher pressure injection is required due to the viscosity or thixotropic index thereof.
Therefore, according to the prior art, in order to increase the injection pressure of the liquid to be dispensed, there has been suggested a technique, in which the leading end portion 51a of a tappet 51 is sharply processed so as to decrease a contact area between the leading end portion 51a and the liquid to be dispensed A, thereby relatively increasing the injection pressure, as shown in FIG. 3b 
However, even though the injection pressure is increased by the above structure of the tappet 51, there is another problem that the liquid to be dispensed A cannot be smoothly introduced into a space part S between the tappet 51 and the accommodation part 32a during the vibration motion of the tappet 51.
This is because that the outer circumferential surface of the leading end portion 51a of the tappet 51 and the inner circumferential surface of the accommodation part 32a are conform with each other, wherein when the tappet 51 moves backwards after the contact with the accommodation part 32a, the liquid to be dispensed, which is filled in the space part S, can be introduced into the accommodation part 32a of the nozzle 32 only when a certain interval is generated between the tappet and the accommodation part.
This phenomenon leads to the deterioration of the injection performance due to the shortage of the quantitative liquid to be dispensed, which is introduced into the accommodation part 32a. 